


Infected

by StellarSophie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarSophie/pseuds/StellarSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a zombie apocalypse, Alfred gets bitten. Now he must face his lover, Kiku, before his time runs out. AmeriPan oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: America x Japan
> 
> Warnings: Language, character death and over emotional Japan.
> 
> AN: Based on a post from the imagineyourotp Tumblr page. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Alfred's breathing hitched. No, not just because he was currently sprinting home, but because he had just signed a death wish. He had just been bitten by one of the most vile things ever to walk the planet; the undead, or as most would call, a zombie. he was scared shitless. Alfred knew for a fact that in a few short hours, he would become one of the flesh-eating monstrosities, stuck in between dead and alive. He didn't even want to think about it. Having no control over his own body, condemning others to be just like himself with a single bite... This was the last thing he had  _ever_  wanted.

The only thing on the American's mind was his beloved Kiku. The two of them had literally been through everything together. They had been with each other the day the virus spread to their town, and they had watched everyone they had known suffer the same fate Alfred was about to. He needed to get home, and fast. He hated the fact that he would be leaving the other man alone... The only thing that mattered in Alfred's life was Kiku, and the thought of being separated from him was nearly unbearable.

~00~

Kiku nervously watched the front door. Alfred should have returned about an hour ago... There was a weird feeling in his gut, a feeling of dread. He refused to believe something bad had happened. Alfred was fine. He was _always_ fine.

There was a slam on the door, making Kiku jump. He stood up, and grabbed his gun just in case it was someone trying to break in. The door unlocked and Alfred stumbled in. His face lacked color, and his chest was moving up and down rapidly like he had sprinted a mile. "Alfred...?"

"Kiku..." He panted out, running over to the Japanese man and hugging him tightly. Just seeing that Kiku was okay made Alfred smile with relief. He was always very protective over him.

Even though Alfred was acting very strange, he gladly hugged back, wrapping his arms around the American. Only when Kiku felt something wet did he let go. He backed up and looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. "What happened?! Alfred..."

Alfred's lip trembled as he took of his shirt and jacket, prepared to tell Kiku the entire story. His body was pale, almost grey. "Kiku, I-"

"You didn't..." Kiku took a step back. "You got bit, didn't you..." He looked at the American closely. Alfred's skin lacked color and his eyes were bloodshot, dark circles forming underneath.

The American paused before nodding. Tears threatened to escape his eyes as he watched Kiku for any reaction.

Kiku nervously walked behind the American and looked at his shirtless back. Sure enough, a dark red bite mark was there from when the undead fucker had lunged on him. "No. No no no! Alfred! N-No..." Kiku looked the other in the eyes. "Y-You can't! Not  _YOU_  of all people!"

Alfred dropped to his knees and looked up. "I-I'm so sorry Kiku... I didn't want it to be like this..." He buried his head in his hands.

"There has to be a way I can save you..." The Japanese man wiped his eyes of the tears. "There just has to be..."

The American shook his head. "W-We both know what's going to happen... There's no way we can- arg, stop it..." His head was pounding.

Kiku looked at Alfred. He looked ten times worse than he had when he arrived. "But... You can't... die..."

"S-Shoot me." The American looked at Kiku. He knew it was the only way to stop himself from turning. "E-Even heroes need to die sometimes, right?"

"I can't! Not when you're still you!" The Japanese man shook his head. "I couldn't..."

Alfred groaned loudly. "Please! Just do it!" He could feel the infection raging through his veins like poison. "I can't risk hurting you... I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ONE OF THOSE THINGS!"

"But-" Kiku almost couldn't breath.

He groaned again. "A-Arhg! Please!"

Kiku hesitantly picked up his pistol. Shooting Alfred was the last thing he wanted but there really wasn't another choice. "I-" He looked at Alfred's pained face, forcing a smile. "Alfred, I love you." He spoke softly, aiming the gun at his lover's head with shaking hands.

"I love you too..." He tried his best to smile at Kiku, ignoring the pain surging through his body.

_BANG._


End file.
